Kalloherra Ilkeäkaurishitto
Backstory Stat Block LE Medium Humanoid (Wizard 4) Init -1; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; perception +1 ---- DEFENSE ---- AC 15, touch 9, flat-footed 15 (-1 dex, +6 natural armor) HP 24 (4d6) Fort +1, Ref +0, Will +5 ---- OFFENSE ---- Speed 30 ft. Melee Headbutt +5 (1d6+3) Space 5 ft.; Range 5 ft. ---- STATISTICS ---- Str 17, Dex 9, Con 10, Int 18, Wis 13, Cha 9 Base Atk +2; CMB +5; CMD 14 Feats Lingering Spell, Incendiary Spell, Spell Focus (Necromancy), Spell Focus (Evocation) Skills Knowledge (all) +11 Languages Common, Ibexian, Giant, Abyssal, Infernal, Draconic ---- SPELL BOOK ---- Metamagic Incendiary:+0:fire: after failing the initial reflex save, make another reflex save or catch fire and take 1d6 fire damage every round until a successful reflex save. Lingering:+1: area effect spells last until the beginning of casters next turn, no additional damage is inflicted upon enemies already hit, but any new creatures entering the affected area are affected Spells 1:necromancy:Defending Bone: of humanoid touch, 4 hour duration, DR5/bludg, absorbs 20 total damage 1:[necromancycold]: Chill Touch: DC16: touch, up to 4 targets within reach, fort negates STR damage, Undead must make Will save or flee for 1d4+4 rounds, does 1d6 damage+1 Strength damage 1:illusion:Ventriloquism: DC15: 35 foot range, 4 minute duration, Will to disbelieve 1:necromancy:Scuplt Corpse: of wax touch, instant, reshape corpse to look like a corpse of anyone up to one size smaller or larger 1:conjuration:Mage Armor: leather touch, 4 hour duration, +4 enhancement bonus to AC 1:necromancy:Sobering Skeletal Stillness: DC16: Lasts as long as successful spellcraft check, only affects creatures with a skeletal structure, fort negates, creature is paralyzed and cannot move 1:[illusionglamer]:Vanish: become invisible for 4 rounds 1:necromancy:Ray of Enfeeblement: DC:16: ranged touch attack, fort save halves, 1d6+2 STR damage 1:[evocationfire]:Burning Hands: DC17: 15 foot cone, instant, burst, reflex halves, 4d4 damage, flammable objects are immolated, after failing the initial reflex save, make another reflex save or catch fire and take 1d6 fire damage every round until a successful reflex save. 2:necromancy:Ghoul Touch: DC17: touch attack, paralyze target for 1d6+2 rounds, produces carrion stench and all living creatures within 10 feet become sickened, fort negates, acts as poison 2:necromancy:Skin Send: self, 1 minute casting time, 4 hour duration, standard action to jump back and forth, Skin has Half the total HP, is a construct with STR of 3, DR10/pierce slash 2:(creation){earth]:Stonecall: cylinder 40 feet wide 20 feet tall, 140 foot distance 2d6 bldg damage for 4 rounds, difficult terrain 2:[divinationevil]:Blood Transcription: touch, 24 hour casting time, drink 1 pint of a arcane spellcaster's blood to learn a spell 2:necromancy:Congealing Consumption: DC17: 10 foot burst, all creatures within burst must make a will save or be nauseated for 4 rounds 2:necromancy:Form of Death: Willing creature becomes undead for 24 hours 2:[evocationfire]:Scorching Ray: touch attack, 35 feet, ray, 4d6 fire damage after failing the initial reflex save, make another reflex save or catch fire and take 1d6 fire damage every round until a successful reflex save ---- SPECIAL ABILITIES ---- Estranged(flaw) Kalloherra is estranged from his family and has committed evil deeds so unspeakable that all within the mountains of his homeland must make a DC15 Charisma check or automatically become unfriendly and disgusted with Kalloherra. Category:Player Characters Category:Doobleh Fine Adventure